Grape Vines and Sweet Wines
by Liyorah
Summary: The story of Ariadne and Dionysus, told from after the betrayal and abandonment of Theseus. M for future sex scenes. Not appropriate for those under 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... my first Greek mythology fanfiction... um, yes! I love this story of Ariadne and Dionysus and I hope you will too. I... took some inspiration from 'The Princess Bride' and other then that, I hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

* * *

Ariadne had begun by standing the first few hours, her purple gold and frock swishing around her thighs, her tunic providing the only warmth the hard sea could not give her – her legs were weak, but she didn't notice. All she saw was the ship leaving, deserting her, letting her alone to die – it's red flags whipped tauntingly, and she saw no friendly face, no voice of her love to scream 'Wait!'. She stood for hours.

Two days had passed, and she had finally sat, yet still looked where the ship had once been. The Princess sat with her legs crossed yet her expression had never changed – not once since she had discovered the truth. Her eyes were wide, her face pale, and her lips slightly parted. There were tears, but no noises. Just dripping, painful tears. Her cheeks were streaked. "Come back," She croaked for the first time since trudging through those waters as if she could catch up with crew.

_Do not fear… true love is coming… fate is coming…_

The wind whispered words to her and she kept looking up, to find nothing… How could she believe that? Believe nothing?

And when night fell the second time, it grew cold, further disappointing her. Ariadne shivered and shook, but couldn't find herself willing to make a fire. What was the point? She had been abandoned. He had taken everything… _everything_. Her home, her family, her innocence… and now indirectly, her life. He had never truly cared. "Theseus," She swallowed.

"You're tears are wasted, fair one – they take your beauty from you."

Adriane turned around slowly, unafraid of the silken voice, though surprised someone else had come to this island. It was deserted, she had assumed… but obviously she had been incorrect about even the minor details of her settings. She looked up, hazel eyes ready to face danger. If the stranger killed her, he'd just be doing nature a favor and quickening the process.

She blinked at what she saw though. A man, a beautiful man, a perfect man… long, black, curled hair like her own… deep, strangely colored, violet eyes, a sharp nose, and angled cheekbones. He seemed to glow in the moonlight as he held his strong, large hand to her, his broad chest shaking with his slight laughter.

Behind him, the Princess of Crete noticed figures in the shadows, setting up torches, preparing tables. She didn't understand, and she stared at his hand blankly, as if too dense to understand he merely wanted to help her up.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of drink.

"She speaks," The man purred and instead forcefully took her hand, twirling Ariadne to shaky feet. She swayed before falling, but he was there to catch her immediately, holding her like a tragic damsel in distress.

"Steady, sweet." He smiled.

"You…" Ariadne blinked, unsure what she wanted to say. Her tongue seemed unbelievably thick… and sloppy. His eyes… they seemed to pulse with life, hiding borderline insanity. She tried again, pushing away from him. "Haven't answered me… are you a pirate?"

The man laughed again, and it… it frustrated her! Why was he laughing at her? This was a completely normal reaction, was it not? "Are you?" She demanded, her jaw quivering ever so slightly.

"Perhaps..." he mused. "It would make sense. I came to dock my ship, yes? To get fresh supplies before taking off again…" He rubbed his chin, as if coming up with the story merely to placate a very confused Ariadne. "Now, tell me why I would have so many female servants?" The man's lips quirked up as if he knew what she would say… yet, as if he were still interested in an answer. Ariadne didn't know what to make of him… and so far, she had not seen more than outlines of his crew.

Gesturing behind him, Ariadne followed his hand and stared into the darkness. As the lights were lit, Ariadne could see what he meant by his plethora of servants, opposite sex, of course. There were many young boys, a few men in loin clothes, but mostly gorgeous women. Some were grabbing their instruments, starting to play; others had taken to dancing, their long skirts swishing, and bracelets jangling as they laughed. All of them were topless, their breasts shaking, nipples erect as they sang out joy, giving untold promises of the night to come. Each was tan, long haired, eyes covered in dark kohl.

"Slave trade…" Ariadne lowered her eyes. Would he make one of her? She'd rather he left her in peace then steal her! To steal her and cause more turmoil of her life at another man's hands… Good Gods, when would her luck change? "I am not a suitable slave. I am not pure." Ariadne finally said firmly. She was ruined, and no one wanted a slave lacking a hymen. "You would be better killing me..." she paused at his name.

"You may call me Captain," the man winked, before grabbing at her hair suddenly, harshly. Like a child receiving his toy, he was placated and his touch gentled, the stranger twirling a curl almost affectionately. "And we shall see. What is your name? Tell me quickly, my lovely lady."

"Ariadne... but…" He cut her off, pressing his finger to her lip. His skin was hot, and pulsed with energy. Ariadne's eyes widened.

"Come and join the party now, Ariadne, or I am afraid you'll displease me and end up on my ship sooner than you intended." The man said suddenly, gripping her upper arm. His eccentric nature confused her, yet, she had no time to respond as she was thrust… or perhaps dragged would be the better term… to his fellow shipmates.

Ariadne shrieked while she was tugged into the crowd, before being let go. She immediately silence herself, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, as she noticed she was the center of attention. The women and men looked at her for only a moment of curiosity, all the festivities pausing, before a clearing of a throat was heard. The 'Captain' stood behind her and clapped his hands.

"Let us truly begin! Bring upon the wine!" There was a cheer, and Ariadne was forgotten… by all but the Captain, who seemed to watch her even more intensely. He licked his lips and she looked quickly back to the others. A few of the servant boys brought along giant kegs by now, bursting them open with rocks – it was barbaric… yet, Ariadne felt something exciting start to buzz in her bosom. Some of the younger servants ran even without glasses to drink, dipping their heads into the purple liquid. Her lack of attention on her new captor was her downfall, and a gold, ruby encrusted goblet was thrust into Ariadne's hand, without her knowing. She didn't even notice until the Captain forced it to her lips. Chocking – she chocked, yet, that quickly faded. The liquid was so smooth, so light… that now it just dripped down her like honey. She swallowed the wine greedily after a few moments. Even palace wine, the finest mind you, only given on birthdays, couldn't compare… and she was so terribly thirsty. It spun on her taste buds, it clouded, her eyes, it made her body start to sway, not on her own accord.

Only one glass and everything already started changing.

The music grew louder and Ariadne was forced into the circle of dancing boys and girls. She was so hesitant at first, so terribly shy… but as more wine was sprayed at her or goblets were given to her, drinking finally got the best of her. Hours passed, yet it felt like days. Ariadne grew soaked in the process, but it didn't seem to matter. Off came her tunic, and like the others, she was bare breasted for any to see – who cared though? Truly?

There was something so strange about the world. It seemed to tilt, and twirl as time went on. The stars grew large, then small, and the moon sang out with the girls. And Ariadne was feeling…somewhat… free.

"To Ariadne!" She heard in the distance, but really, the Captain was right behind her. He grabbed her waist, pulling her to him, draining his goblet into her open mouth. She laughed, gurgling the wine before letting it come along with the rest.

"Ariadne!" The crowd sang back. She let out the first laugh she had in a while as she tumbled into the strange man's broad chest and thick arms.

He led her to the front of the crowd where a throne had been placed just for him. The Captain seemed to be a very powerful man, was all that Ariadne could make out in her fuzzy mind as she allowed him to hoist her into his lap. Laying at his side, two large black panthers looked up lazily, their teeth bared, before settling back down. The Captain was unafraid as he reached down to lazily stroke their heads, waving his hand for more wine.

"How strange," She hiccupped.

"What is?" The Captain chuckled.

"You are very elaborate and… wealthy for a captain! Only a bit ago… I was… abandoned, and now…, I drink the finest wine!" Ariadne laughed and the Captain chuckled, only his laugh was dangerous, was violent.

"Theseus… said I couldn't… hold my drink and how… amusing I was! And would… make me drink… for his friends… they would pinch and prod me till I pissed myself in front of them!" Ariadne continued to laugh and the Captain's laugh grew lower and harsher.

"And now he is gone…The joke ended upon me in the very end!" She smacked his knee as if telling a wonderfully humorous story. The Captain grabbed her hand violently… then his grip gentled only to place in it another goblet. "You are no joke," He said. Ariadne drank gratefully, not having heard his comment. It seemed to be only for him, he spoke so quietly.

Scooping her up, the Captain stared at her with an unreadable expression. He left the main area of the dance, the servants all cheering him goodnight, hooting and hollering, screaming out profanities of their masters' intentions. Ariadne looked up lazily from the Captain's strong arms, noticing he really had set up for himself - tents were all over the outskirts of the party. It was so strange though, how he had no guards to guard his belongings… but she was too drunk to really question, to really ask. She merely slung her head over his arm to stare upside down. The sun seemed to be coming up over the horizon. Light was starting to glitter over the beach, and all the lanterns by now, had long gone out. The Captain had been walking a good little while, before taking her into the largest tent, all done in purples and greens. Ariadne could not appreciate the beauty of the shelter, she was so disoriented, as she was taken inside, but merely stretched out upon the animal rugs and fluffy pillows that were prepared.

The Captain leaned in closer, his eyes hungry once more, the anger gone, his emotions constantly changing. He laughed loudly, before slowly quieting, reaching out for Ariadne's breasts, his lips hovering over hers… He was about to seal their pairs together before Ariadne giggled. He paused.

"Shall you rape me now? And when the moon lights we will be off so that you may sell me for the highest price?" The girl sang.

A devious grin crossed the Captain's face and he stood, pushing away from her.

"Not tonight, for I am tired. Perhaps tomorrow, I will rape you… then we will set sail." He winked, before disappearing, leaving Ariadne alone to pass out on the plush bed.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. I really do need help with this :) Dionysus was the God of Wine and Lunacy, so... this is the reason he never has one set mood. Ariadne is decently intoxicated and heartbroken... which is the reasons for her... well, her bravery, I guess? Is it working?**

**Love,  
**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wish I could tell you guys this story would be updated more frequently... but with my job and school starting, I can't promise. _

_Here's chapter two._

* * *

Ariadne awoke slowly, painfully, to the blinding light. Her head was absolutely spinning, eyes wet as they opened, closed, opened slightly, closed again, before finally accepting the pain of the sun and keeping them up and alert. She swallowed, groaning, clutching at her temples tightly.

"What…" She huffed, almost unable to bear the stench of her own breathe. Ariadne was having trouble remembering the night before. Everything seemed to blurry, so fuzzy and off center.

She could see a man, a party…

"Ugh," The girl groaned, rolling onto her other side.

Hazel met yellow and Ariadne froze.

And screamed.

"M'lady?" Two serving girls rushed in, one red haired, the other brunette. Ariadne probably would have remembered them form the night before… If she could clear her head long enough.

"There… there is a _panther _in here!" Ariadne had jerked back, covering herself in blankets, her jaw trembling. She tried to stand but fell on her wobbly legs. The serving girls looked at one another and laughed light-heartedly.

"Of course there are panthers here, m'lady. They are the token animals of…" The brunette girl started before her partner slapped a hand over the girl's lips, effectively silencing her.

"They are tame. Our Master likes them." The other said smoothly, smiling graciously.

Ariadne swallowed heavily, trying to calm her breathing. Everything she had learned as a princess helped her not to shout in that moment as she kept clear eye contact with that panther. "Will you please get it out? I… I don't recall people _actually_ taming panthers…!" She bit her lower lip and the brunette serving girl removed her friend's hand and smiled.

"Of course. We can always start with cubs. You'll have to get used to the big ones eventually, though."

Ariadne looked up, about to protest… but thought better of it. "What exactly happened last night?" She asked. Everything was blurry, but yet, slowly coming back to her. Fuzzy details, dancing… her tunic. Her tunic! She reached down and grasped at her exposed breasts, flushing.

"No one wears a top here, lady," The red haired of the girls chuckled as she led the panther, shooing him with a swat to the rear. And Ariadne studied both of them. They certainly didn't.

"Last night?" Ariadne asked once more, looking into her lap.

"Last night you danced, drank, and our master brought you to sleep in his tent." The brunette chirped.

Ariadne felt a lump in her throat. Had she and the slave-trader…

"And he slept in a nearby tent." The red-head amended.

That was strangely… chivalrous.

"How are you feeling, M'lady?" One asked quietly.

"My head hurts…And I…"

"Oh, that's typical – I'll get you something for it," The red-head chirped. Ariadne frowned. She was not used to be interrupted…

Exiled and abandoned or not, Ariadne _was_ the Princess of Thebes. She watched both maids exit, leaving the girl to lay her head back against the plus pillows. She turned her head to peek out the tent. What time was it anyway?

"Good afternoon," A smooth voice rang and Ariadne jerked her head to gaze up at the Captain.

He looked perfectly… perfect. His hair ran wild, the ornaments adoring his hair just as well placed as they were the night before. His toga held no wrinkle, and his eyes were bright and cheerful.

"Good… afternoon." Ariadne replied softly. "What… time is it?"

"We brought you back the… Oh!" The maids returned and gasped, bowing lowly to the Captain. "_My_ lord!" The Captain smirked and noted the bottle they held in ahnd.

"Ah, excellent, I shall give the medicine to our… 'guest'. You two are dismissed."

Both girls giggled and flushed, bowing lowly again, backing out, before scurrying off.

Ariadne didn't like the way he said guest.

Reaching for the medicine, the Captain clucked his tongue. "Ah, ah," He tutted. "This medicine goes very well with wine."

Ariadne furrowed her brows. "What? How will more wine cure a…" She stopped speaking, realizing he pulled a small vial of what she assumed to be wine, mixing the medicine in, before handing it to her.

_What else am I supposed to do?_

She chugged the vial, immediately feeling the effects. A soothing, cooling pressure came into her forehead, before slowly misting away. Ariadne blinked

"That was…"

"Good medicine," The Captain finished. "The best medicine! We should celebrate!" He stood and Ariadne frowned.

"You… are eccentric, aren't you?" Ariadne raised a brow.

"My darling," The Captain leaned forward, his eyes suddenly darkening. "You have no idea," He led out a high pitched giggle before pulling Ariadne to her feet, rushing her out.

"You never told me what time it was!" Ariadne gasped.

"Time for a drink," The Captain responded, quirking his brows.

Whatever happened the rest of the night apparently happened. And Ariadne was back in the tent, her head spinning, eyes glazed.

The Captain once more was leaned over her, his breathe hot on her face. She felt something warm in the pit of her stomach, an arousal of sorts, touching her body, flushing her face and neck. His lips were on her chin… and… she felt… light. Free. Flying.

And then Theseus's face flashed in her mind. His smile, his brows furrowing, then smoothing… his smooth voice. Grey eyes…

"Stop," The Princess whispered, pushing against the Captain's face.

To her great surprise, he did, his lips halting, head titling back. He did not move his body away though, his own face frustrated, angry even.

"Shall you rape me now?" Ariadne murmured the line from the night before, giving another push, this time to his chest. "And when the moon lights we will be off so that you may sell me for the highest price?"

The Captain pursed his lips, nostrils flaring.

"Not tonight, for I am tired." The line was no repeated as humorously as the night before. His fists were clenched. "Perhaps tomorrow, I will rape you." His tone was clipped and he turned around abruptly. "Then we will set sail."

And with a shove of the curtains, he was gone.

A crash was heard a moment after all through the camp, but Ariadne was already deep into a drunken sleep.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely 3_


End file.
